


Openness Ahead

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hair, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: It's time for just the two of them, to focus on healing, happiness, and hope.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Openness Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Thanks to GlassesOfJustice for the beta!

The breeze is gentle, wafting over the water and blowing through the grass. Steve, stretched out in front of Bucky with his head pillowed on his lap, twitches lightly, fitfully, but doesn't wake. A furrow in his forehead remains so Bucky slowly rubs his thumb over the wrinkles until they soften before easing completely. He begins running his fingers through Steve's hair then, allowing the golden, silken strands to slip through his hand slowly, one by one by one, over and over again.

It's only recently that Steve's been able to sleep this deeply, that he didn't jerk awake at the slightest of movements or the softest of sounds. He's starting to fill out too, finally getting a layer of healthy fat over all that muscle now that Bucky's discovered the art of tempting his palate with delicious, decadent foods that neither of them had ever had the time or money to indulge in before. "Try this one, did I get the seasoning right?" he'll ask as he offers Steve a bite from his fork. Or he'll say, "I've always wanted to make this, let me know what you think," and slide a full plate in front of him.

Distracting Steve from his endless workouts has probably helped as well. Instead of feet pounding against the sand, tearing through the miles, Steve walks next to him as they meander their way down the coastline, hand in hand. If Steve tries to speed up, to run from those things that nip at his heels and whir through his brain, sending his instincts into high gear, Bucky can tug him close, back to the present and back to his side.

Is this what people do when there is no more war to fight?

Do they trace lazy circles in one another's palms?

Spend hours staring at hair that ruffles in the wind as the sun goes down, shifting its color from flaxen to golden to a muddy brown?

Is this what it means to relax?

To breathe?

To truly live?

If it is, it's lovely. And he could spend an eternity getting used to it.


End file.
